Remembering My Love
by nikki3
Summary: COMPLETE! Last few chapters up! Sequel to Forbidden shounen-ai Chapter Summary: Err... Read and find out for yourself.
1. Remembering What Once Was

Title: Remembering My Love

Chapter: 1/?

Chapter Title: Remembering What Once Was

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Drama

Warning: INCEST, YAOI. If you're squicky about this, don't read. Oh yeah, and like my other fics, it's unbetaed.

Pairing/s: Itachi/Sasuke (for this chappie, more will be added as we go along.)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Author's notes: Okay... well, originally this is supposed to be a one shot but what the hey! It's a sequel to Forbidden (for those who've read it of course^^).

By the way, this is an AU. Dunno what really happens in the manga and in the anime. (I've only watched until episode 38 and saw several manga chapter scans with only one chapter of Itachi... WAH!) Anyway, Sasuke will be older than in the manga and anime.

About the title, I know it's almost similar to Cheryl-chan's fic, "Remembering Your Love". Please don't kill me. I just thought it fit then I remembered CC's fic but now I couldn't find another title that would be good...

Chapter Summary: Itachi's back. Sasuke's starting to remember the child he was on the night of the Uchiha Tragedy.

//blah// - thoughts

"blah" - speech

//"blah"// - speech from a past memory

A pair of Sharingan eyes peered out from the darkness. His eyes were fixed on one solitary being. A young man of sixteen slowly made his way home, oblivious of the stranger's gaze.

He had been following the boy all day. This was the only time he had actually found the boy completely alone.

//And unguarded at that.// He thought as his lips curved into a slight smile.

No. He wasn't here for the kyubi. He wasn't here to wreak havoc on Konoha. He was here for only one reason.

//You were mine once, Sasuke. You'll be mine again.//

~~~~~

It was already dark as Sasuke slowly trudged home. It wasn't easy to spend the entire morning and afternoon with Sakura and her fussing about, and the dobe and his whining about the missions being boring, not to mention the late afternoon training sessions with Kakashi. (//Maybe he should consider taking a job in the torture department.// Sasuke thought.)In short, he was dead tired.

The season was filled with an all time low concerning requests for the services of the shinobis. Most wouldn't complain. Well, Shikumaru wouldn't, at least. All the rookies that entered the Chuunin Selection Exam a few years ago were now finally of the Chuunin level. They'll be taking the Jounin exam in a few months.

Orochimaru hadn't been heard from for a while which was a relief to most. Sasuke still felt creeped out at the remembrance of that man's voice. It was almost like you could feel snakes crawling under your skin. It was downright terrifying.

Kabuto was killed around two years ago. Fortunately or unfortunately (take your pick), they weren't the ones who did it. They finally managed to nab the guy. But he wasn't about to give up without a fight. He lunged at Sasuke (as he had been the closest), aiming to snap his neck before anyone could react. Sasuke had been so sure at that time that he was dead but the blow never came.

When he opened his eyes in confusion, he saw the one person he did not expect to see. Itachi. His brother was too fast. He plunged a kunai deep into Kabuto's chest before the man could react. Sasuke's heart thudded at the sight of his brother. It wasn't from hate. He didn't know from what.

Itachi stared at him for a moment whilst everyone was still in shock with a look in his eye that seemed almost familiar yet Sasuke had no recollection of seeing it before. Then as quickly as he came, Itachi vanished. That was the last time Sasuke ever saw his brother. He hadn't heard a hide nor hair of Itachi ever since. Not that he was worried of course but... Fine, he was worried about his brother. They were still of the same flesh and blood after all.

Sasuke could've killed Itachi three years ago while his brother was going after Naruto. He had finally defeated the man who killed the entire Uchiha Clan except him. But he couldn't bring himself to kill him. Whatever it was that stayed his hand at that short moment, it had been all Itachi needed to get away.

//Aniki never bothered us again except for that one short moment but he was there to save me. Just like when we were younger. He was always there to protect me.// Sasuke sighed. //Why am I thinking of him now?//

He scowled to no one in particular. //I want nothing to do with him anymore. He killed the entire clan...//

"He left me behind instead of taking me with him..." a childish voice said.

//Eh?// Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He glanced around. There was no one there.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock when he saw his younger self standing in front of him, looking at him with a sad smile on his lips.

"All I really wanted was to be with aniki... No one ever saw through the act he made me play," the younger version of him said before giggling. Then he disappeared.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes not believing what he saw. //What was that?//

~~~~~

//Whatever it was that stayed your hand, I know... I think I already realized back then that you were slowly breaking through the alterations I placed in your mind. If not your mind, then your body was slowly remembering the forbidden...//

The man silently moved towards his target as the boy fumbled for his keys in the dark.

//Even I am weak against this. I cannot keep it locked away anymore. How many times must I see you nearly get killed? No more, Sasuke.//

"Kuso. Why does it have to be so dark? Can't see which damn key is which?!" Sasuke growled as he continued muttering curses.

He stiffened as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. A familiar scent wafted to his nose and a warm breath tickled his ear.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as the familiarity of the voice sunk in.

He whispered, "Aniki..." His body trembled as the arms around his waist pulled him closer, pressing him even more intimately against his brother. And that wasn't strange enough. What was really strange was that he wasn't struggling. "What are you doing?"

Odd, his voice sounded so calm and so... alien to him...

"You don't know how much I've wanted to do this since the day I left you..." Itachi whispered huskily.

"I don't know what you mean."

Itachi smirked. "If you don't remember them all by now, you'll remember them soon enough."

He turned Sasuke to face him and pressed his body against the younger Uchiha. Then he kissed him gently.

Sasuke's mind went into shock. //WHAT IS HE DOING?! THIS IS WRONG!// But somehow, the hands on his brother's chest wouldn't push him away. they stayed right where they were. He gasped as he felt the older man's tongue probing his lips. As soon as his mouth opened and the older Uchiha started kissing him deeply, his eyes closed of their own accord, his hands slowly started inching upwards...

Then Itachi broke the kiss and said, "You can go in now. The door's unlocked."

Sasuke stared at Itachi for a moment before answering, "Oh." //Is that all you have to say? Why did you kiss me?!//

"You should go in. It's not safe to be out this time of the night."

Sasuke scowled. "I can take care of myself," he sadi between clenched teeth.

"Oh?"

"You don't sound convinced. I beat you once, and I can do it again. And maybe this time, I'll kill you."

Itachi chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke growled.

"You're a terrible liar, Sasuke-kun. I don't think you'd really kill me no matter what I do to you." Itachi smirked.

"What?!"

"Let me prove it to you."

Itachi pushed him against the door and locked their lips together in another kiss. This time, Sasuke's lips opened of their own accord, allowing Itachi to plunder the depths of his mouth. His hands were now wrapped around the older Uchiha's neck, tangled in the man's hair.

"KYAAAA!!!" a feminine voice echoed.

Both of them broke apart and looked at the source. It was Sakura.

"Oh damn..." Sasuke heard Itachi mutter under his breath. For some odd reason, he couldn't agree more.

~~~~~

~TBC~

Author's notes: Hehehe... Good? Hope so. I got another writer's block on the other fic I was working on so I decided to write a different fic. Maybe my muses would wake up one of these days and realize what a mess they left on the other fic.

Hopefully I'll have it up on ffnet before or by next week. Well, the second chappie anyway. The second chapter is around four pages so far. I'm trying to make it longer.

That goes the same for my entry for the "Oh Sensei Fanfiction Contest" by StarSniper and Nicole. *sigh* At this rate, I might never get anything done. *sees her best friend pick up her katana and start waving it around, menacingly* Okay... I'll just go and work on something right now...

Anyway, I'll try to find a way to reply to the reviews of my other fics.^^;;;

I still believe that flamers can go to hell. I hope the "Yaoi War", as most of you dub it, is over. Any more and I'd probably have given up on the fandom. *please refer to temporary chapter two of "Real Emotion" if it's still there*

Hugs and Kisses,

nikki^^;;;

P.S. Tell me if you guys want any pairings included other than the one in this chappie. Place them in the review. I'll try to fit them in. 

=====

"The blood of the dead mixes with the flowing sand and grants more power to the killer." - Gaara


	2. replies to reviews

This is my response to those who review Forbidden (Replies to those who reviewed to the first chapter of Remembering My Love will follow):  
  
Ayako - *looks thoughtful for a moment* Oh yeah... It does... *her lips suddenly form a creepy smile, making Itachi and Sasuke sweat* Hehehe...  
  
Cheryl-chan - Wow... I can't believe you reviewed my fic.^^ One of the first fics I read in this fandom was yours and all I can say is, "Wow..." I hope to read more of your fics in the future.^^ Glad to know that you liked this fic. I'm a Naruto x Sasuke fan myself but this pairing appealed to me as well. So hear you have it, a fic from a demented mind.^^  
  
firedraygon97 - Thanks. I will try.^^  
  
KMM + Team PADFOOT - Thanks for complementing on this fic. I really don't think that I'm actually qualified to be on anyone's favorites list. I'm not really that good a writer.^^;;;  
  
lynlyn - *scratches the back of her head sheepishly* Yeah, I know it's short. It was done within a short period of time and I just wanted to try working with this pairing. And yeah, it worked. So I have a sequel now.^^ Dunno about the killing of the whole clan too... One could only guess unless someone could shed some light on the subject... *sigh*  
  
monkfish - Thanks. Yeah, Sasuke is always my first choice for the part of uke in writing my fics. He's just... sooo pretty... *shakes head* Err... Ignore the fishy imitation of the scene from "Finding Nemo."  
  
Naruke - I read your fic "For You" and I haven't really had the chance to review as of yet. I'm still trying to juggling all the work from school and at home. I will review when I get the chance.^^ And yeah, flamers suck.  
  
Spencerblaze - Glad you like it. Your fic's great!^^ I can't wait for the next chappie.^^  
  
Xx-One-Odd-Gurl-xX - Well, if you're odd, then I'm crazy.^^ *scratches head* Well, I guess it's okay to post this just as long as I know when and where it's up and I still get credit for writing it.^^ I was shocked when the group vanished. I'm glad you made a new one... although, it is kinda err... "sleeping" at the moment...  
  
My response to those who reviewed the first chapter of Remembering My Love:  
  
Ayako - You do? Yeah, I like that part too.^^  
  
Blader Aki - I'm glad you liked it.  
  
amanda - Glad you like this pairing. Very few people do. Sasuke is the best uke I can think of because... Err... refer to my reply to monkfish. *points up* It's up there. A one-sided Sakura+Sasuke? Yeah, I guess that's really needed ne?^^  
  
Spencerblaze - Thanks for reviewing. I'll try to write more soon. *looks thoughtful for a moment* Come to think of it... I haven't seen any updates on "Confused Feelings" lately... Please write more soon... There just doesn't seem to be enough ItaSasu out there! We all need to write more! *squeals in her room with Sasuke trying hard to stop Itachi from strangling the crazy author in the background*  
  
Well, that's about it. The next chapter might take a while. I've just finished writing "The Dare" and I'll be writing the next chappie to this alongside my entry for the Disney parody contest. (Yes, I can work on two fics at the same time. Unfortunately, I wasn't working on this one when I was writing "The Dare." Couldn't find the write mood, so ended up writing half of the second chapter of "Real Emotion" instead.) *shrugs* Oh well. I hope to hear from you guys again.^^ 


	3. Remembering Without Knowing It

Title: Remembering My Love

Chapter Title: Remembering Without Knowing It

Chapter: 2

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke, a little bit of SasuSaku, one-sided Hinata + Naruto, Kiba/Hinata and Naruto/????? (Why don't you guys guess? Clues can be found in this chapter.)

Warning: INCEST, YAOI. Oh, and yeah, it's unbetaed.

Summary: Sasuke's confused. Itachi's reappearance in his life isn't helping. What was Sakura doing out in the middle of the night?

Author's notes: Finally finished chapter 2. I hope you guys will like it. I know it's been so long since I've updated this fic. The last one doesn't count since it was only to reply to all your wonderful reviews!^^ This is the real chapter two. I'm really, really sorry for keeping you guys waiting.

Now without further ado, the fic... *bows*

~~~~~

~Remembering Without Knowing It~

"KYAAAA!!!" a feminine voice echoed.

Both of them broke apart and looked at the source. It was Sakura.

"Oh damn..." Itachi muttered under his breath. This was not good. He hadn't intended for anyone to see him. But Sasuke was too much of a temptation.

He stole a glance at Sasuke and saw the confused expression on his little brother's face. He smirked.

"What are you doing to Sasuke-kun?!"

Itachi glared at the pink-haired girl. This was not going well. The girl was annoying with that whining voice of hers. He would just love to do something about it. The thoughts in his head concerning her had something to do with his hands on her neck and squeezing it tight enough to break her neck.

But then, he'd hurt Sasuke again and make him cry. He can't have that now can he? So he opted for the only sensible solution at the moment: he was going to run.

~~~~~

Sasuke didn't have time to react as Itachi swiftly jumped into the trees and vanished. Not a trace of him lingered in the area. But that didn't mean that Itachi had really left.

Yet, part of Sasuke was disappointed that Itachi had left. He wanted his aniki by his side. Sasuke's eyes widened and he shook his head. //No. I did not just think that.//

But his traitorous body still tingled from his brother's touches. It yearned for more. His heart pounded so fast that he thought he would burst. At the same time, it hurt. In a strange sort of way, it hurt not having Itachi close to him...

He looked up at the sound of footsteps coming closer and saw Sakura. She had grown up much over the years, both physically and mentally. Sure, there were times that she was still like before - whiny and annoying - yet he wouldn't trade her for anyone else. She was a dependable teammate and a loyal friend.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Well, a dependable teammate at least. He honestly didn't think she viewed him as merely a friend. Being around her for all these years, he would've been rather stupid not to notice. He wasn't like that dobe. It took Naruto a long, long time to realize that Hinata was in love with him.

Unfortunately for Hinata, by the time Naruto found out, he had already had someone else. Sasuke's eyebrow quirked at the thought. It was definitely unexpected. But then again, the dobe wouldn't be himself if he wasn't unpredictable.

Dark-rimmed eyes... A symbol of almost an entire lifetime's worth of lack of sleep. It gave Sasuke the chills just thinking about the guy. How Naruto could fall for that guy was completely beyond Sasuke's comprehension. But then again, it just proves that love IS blind.

Anyway, Hinata finally settled for Kiba. A pair that both clans had actually approved of. Two weirdos that actually made a good-looking couple. Better than what he could say about Naruto. Naruto's was just plain weird and in some level, it was creepy.

//Thank goodness Naruto isn't a mind-reader. The guy he's going out with really creeps me out. If Naruto ever found out, he'd never let me live it down.//

But he digressed. He didn't want to hurt Sakura. That's why he never rejected her feelings. He didn't encourage it either. He figured that the only way to deal with it was to to feign ignorance and hope that one day she would take the hint and find someone much more suited for her. She deserved to be with someone else.

"Hmm? What is it Sakura?"

"Did he hurt you?" Emarald green eyes looked at him worriedly.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I'm not hurt anywhere." //But why does my heart hurt?//

Sakura sighed in relief. "That's good." Then, a serious expression was set on her face. "Please be careful. I worry about you the most."

//I know, Sakura. I know.// Then a question suddenly came into his mind. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

~~~~~

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Sakura was totally engrossed with Sasuke's well-being that she almost didn't hear his question. She had almost forgot about that. Her mind was trying to analyze what she had seen.

In her mind, she saw Itachi pinning Sasuke to the door, kissing the younger Uchiha like a starved man. And from where she was, Sasuke didn't even put up the least bit of resistance. It was almost as if the raven-haired chuunin welcomed it.

No, she must've seen it wrong. But right now, Sasuke was acting like nothing out of the ordinary had just occured. It was confusing her. They should actually be on their way to the Hokage to report the encounter with Itachi to put everyone on alert.

The boy she loved made no move to tell her to report this. This was one of the reasons why she hated being logical and analytical. Nothing escaped her notice and everything was analyzed layer by layer. No stone left unturned so to speak.

When she saw them kiss, she was livid. How dare that man kiss her Sasuke? He didn't have the right to do that at all! It was plain jealousy that prompted her to scream. She screamed to make them stop. She screamed because she was jealous.

Itachi had done something she had wanted to do for a long time. Kissing the boy she loved.

She snapped out of her dark thoughts and replied, "The Hokage called for a meeting. It sounded very urgent. We are to assemble at once."

She became worried as Sasuke sighed tiredly. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Then he opened his eyes, locked his door and gave her a small smile. "Well then... Let's go."

Sakura smiled. "Okay! Last one there is an idiot!" Then she ran off with Sasuke running behind her shouting, "I'm not a dobe like Naruto!"

~TBC~

Author's notes: Okay... That's about the end of the second chapter. I'm really, really sorry that it's so short, a bit shorter than the first chapter. I did this in a span of thirty minutes. Can you believe that?! The downside is... it took me what? A month? It took me that long to get this burst of inspiration. I'm starting to wonder how long before I can write the next one... This is not good... *sees readers glaring kunais at her and ducks under the table* I'll try my best to get the next chappie out soon!

Until then, please review!


	4. replies to reviews 2

amanda - I've posted the thrid chapter and I'm gonna work on the next chapter as soon as I can!^^  
  
Firefly's Rebirth - Glad you think it's interesting.^^  
  
Blader Aki - *grins* hehe... Anyway, don't worry. I'm not going to stop writing this fic. I really have full intention of finishing. I already got the ending idea fixed.^^  
  
amanda - Err... Hehehe... I really wasn't intending for Sakura that dark of a character but it kinda got out that way. I like Sakura (when she's not being annoyingly whiny).^^  
  
Zenegami - Err... Hmm... We'll see if that subliminal messeges are working as the story progresses.^^  
  
Ayako - Yeah... But don't worry, Itachi will make it all better... Hehehe. The Gaara/Naruto pairing came on a whim... *glares at the tanuki boy and grumbles something about a rat*  
  
Gaara: Shut up and get on with it, panda girl.  
  
*author turns white and sulks to a dark corner of the room*  
  
nikki: He called me a panda girl... You... You... YOU'RE SO CUTE! *glomps the Sand nin and pinches his cheeks*  
  
Yuki-chan2 - *takes a look at the body on the floor and pokes it* =.=;;; Err... Itachi-san... are you still alive? He's out like a light... That is one mean frying pan you got there. j/k *sees Sasuke running over to fuss over dear aniki* Ehehe... Anyway, glad you think it's sweet.^^  
  
Spencerblaze - Man, that's one really bad day... I'm working on the next chappie asap. You should update "Confused Feelings" too!^^  
  
shadypony - Thanks for the compliments. yeah... a lot of author's just give up right a the middle. (Unfortunately, I'm one of them... only for other fandoms of course. I'm definitely finishing this.) *scratches the back of her head sheepishly* Yeah... Gaara and Naruto... Hehe. I just think it's cute and it came to me on a whim.  
  
daydreamer5290 - Yeah, this fic is yaoi... Glad to know you like it.^^  
  
Chastan - Ehe. Sakura-chan isn't so bad. Anyway, I've just updated it so I hope you'll enjoy reading it!  
  
monkfish - Yeah, stick with happy. Happy is good.^^ 


	5. Remembering the Child Who Loved

Title: Remembering My Love

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)

Chapter: 3/?

Chapter Title: Remembering the Child Who Loved

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Drama/Horror

Warning: INCEST, SHOUNEN AI. If you're squicky about this, don't read. Oh yeah, and like my other fics, it's unbetaed.

Pairing/s: Itachi/Sasuke one-sided Sakura + Sasuke, Naruto/Gaara

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Author's notes: Everyone! Repeat after me! Funga fufu, funga fufu, funga fufu... One more time! Funga fufu, funga fufu, funga – ARGH! *gets hit by a shoe by the younger Uchiha* ... Oh, yeah. I was supposed to be doing an author's note. I thought I was going to get these muses into inspire-nikki mode... *sheepishly scratches the back of her head* Hehehe... *sighs* As usual, it took me a month to get inspired enough to write. *whacks self* What the hell is wrong with my muses? *sees Orochimaru being beat up by the two Uchihas*

Itachi and Sasuke *kicking and stomping at the Senin* PERVERT SENIN!

nikki *sweat drop* Ehe... Oh yeah... THOSE fics... *sweats even more when the Uchihas stop what they were doing and glare at her* Ehe... On with the fic! *runs to hide*

Chapter Summary: Something's wrong. Some nins are dead yet who is responsible is still not clear. Sasuke's confused. What exactly is he seeing?

//blah// - thoughts

"blah" - speech

//"blah"// - speech from a past memory

~Remembering the Child Who Loved~

The silence and tension in the air was great. It had a terrible ominous feel to it. Sasuke just knew that whatever it was, it was definitely big given the number of shinobis assembled. Even Naruto was silent.

The Godaime looked as if in deep thought. Yup, it was definitely bad. She spoke to Ebisu for a moment before standing up to address the assembled nins.

"I'm sure that most of you are curious as to why I've called for such a big meeting. A few hours ago, some of our border patrol were found dead." Murmurs rippled through the crowd.

A chill went down Sasuke's spine. Was it Itachi? He felt his neck throb with the familiar pain of the cursed seal. No.

"The ones that survived had reported that it was Orochimaru's doing. It has still yet to be confirmed. There is still the possibility of Akatsuki being on the move. I want all of you to be on the alert for anything suspicious. As much as possible, do not travel alone. Am I clear on that?"

Seeing as no one would object or ask anything, the Godaime turned to Ebisu, "See to it that they are placed in the proper patrol shifts."

She passed by Kakashi and whispered, "Keep an eye on him. Jiraiya will keep an eye on the other one."

~~~~~

Itachi hid himself from view and made sure that his presence would not be detected. He overheard the announcement. //Orochimaru? He died years ago after Kabuto. It's not possible...// He saw Sasuke clutch at his neck. A look of worry crossed his face. //... is it?//

If that bastard had somehow found another way to prolong his life, Itachi wasn't about to let him get his hands on Sasuke. Sasuke was his and his alone.

~~~~~

Sasuke leaned against the wall outside the meeting area, waiting for Sakura, Naruto and Lee. They had the night shift of all the luck. He looked up at the moon.

"It was just like that night when I wanted him to take me with him."

Sasuke's eyes went wide at the sound of that voice. He looked up at the wall and saw his younger self sitting on top of it with a sad smile on his face.

"I think he wanted to take me with him too."

//What the...?//

The sound of the bushes rustling caught his ears. He went into a defensive stance. The sound of footsteps followed. It seemed that the intruder had no intention of hiding his presence.

Sasuke whipped out his kunai just as Naruto came stumbling out. The older boy sighed in relief. Then proceeded to whack the blond on the head.

"You scared me, dobe! What did you think you were doing there?"

The blond just scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I just told Gaara that I wouldn't be back until later and I was running late because err... well... we..."

Sasuke put up his hand to stop Naruto from finishing what he was saying, a blush staining his cheeks. "Forget I asked. I don't need to know what you guys do."

Naruto just grinned.

When Sasuke looked back up at the top of the wall, his younger self was gone. //What's going on here?//

~~~~~

A man stood over the corpses of several nins. He carried with him a sword whose blade was made out of strange, huge scales. He was here on a mission for the organization.

It just so happen that this mission was a combination of several missions. One would be to hunt down former Akatsuki member, Uchiha Itachi. The other would be Orochimaru. The most important would be the acquiring of the Kyubi alive.

The others would be by soon. Until then, he may as well have some fun.

He smiled maliciously as he licked his lips in anticipation.

~~~~~

//"I love you, Sasuke."//

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice broke through Sasuke's reverie. "Are you all right?"

Sasuke nodded his assent. Deep down, he was confused. //What was that? I'm having too many hallucinations in one night. This just isn't normal.//

They had broken in up in pairs to cover more round in their area and as usual, Sakura volunteered to go with him, much to Lee's dismay. Some things just never change.

Speaking of Sakura, he had almost forgotten. Why didn't she mention seeing Itachi with him earlier to the Godaime?

"Uhm... Sakura?"

She looked at him worriedly. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked away. "Why didn't you tell the Godaime about seeing aniki?"

She stopped walking and said, "I don't know. I wanted to make things clear first before I made any decision. Saa... I guess now is as good as any."

Sasuke turned to look at her, confused. "Sakura, what do you mean?"

She bit her lip. "I saw what happened, Sasuke. I want to know why he's here and why you let him do that to you. He must've told you something."

"Sakura..." Sasuke lowered his eyes. "I don't know... I was too confused to ask anything. But I think, iie, I know that he's not here for Naruto, he didn't kill those nins and he's most definitely not working with Orochimaru."

The pink-haired girl was silent.

"I can't explain it but I trust him somehow. I know he wouldn't hurt me. I'm sorry that I can't provide any more answers for you."

//He didn't even try to answer my other question about his brother kissing him.// Sakura smiled sadly. Deep down, she wanted Sasuke to still hate his brother because she wanted Sasuke all to herself. "I'll tell you what. I won't tell anyone about this. If he hurts you..."

Sasuke nodded. Agreement made.

//Aniki, I know you won't hurt me. But why do I know this?//

~~~~~

Where? Where is he? It's mine. No one can take it away from me. I want it. That power... That boy is mine.

~~~~~

TBC

Who are the intruders? Who or what are they after? Why did Itachi think that Orochimaru was dead? Why is Sasuke's real memories of the night of the clan massacre being made known now? Are they even real? Find out in the next chapters of "Remembering My Love"!

Author's notes: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It took me so long to finish this short chapter. Had I posted this earlier, it would've been too short for my comfort. I'm trying the best I can to juggle all my fics.

I guess you'd be glad to know that I just finished "Real Emotion." So that's less one for my list of fics to write. *pats self on the back* Now on to the other fics!

Anyway, please review.^^


	6. Remembering What Was Forbidden

Title: Remembering My Love

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)

Chapter: 4/?

Chapter Title: Remembering What Was Forbidden

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Drama

Warning: INCEST, YAOI. If you're squicky about this, don't read. Oh yeah, and like my other fics, it's unbetaed.

Pairing/s: Itachi/Sasuke, implied Naruto/Gaara and Kakashi/Iruka, one-sided Sakura + Sasuke

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Author's notes: Well, I got inspired after putting up the last chapter. Then I finally got the manga (Chinese version)! Hahaha! My uncle bought it for me on his recent trip to Taiwan.^^ Err... Enjoy the fic!^^

Chapter Summary: The intruder's are getting closer to their target. Will they succeed? Kakashi finds out that Itachi's in Konoha. Sasuke dreams. What will he see?

//blah// - thoughts

"blah" - speech

//"blah"// - speech from a past memory

~Chapter Four: Remembering What Was Forbidden~

Kakashi leaned against the tree as he watched the conversation between two of his students a few feet below his branch. He knew instantly that they weren't in any condition to be left alone, seeing as to how unguarded they were.

It looked as if there had been an internal conflict between the two within the short time that they had parted.

He had not really intended to eavesdrop (as he'd certainly be reprimanded by Iruka and most likely to be threatened to sleep on the couch for the next few days...) but a certain question of Sasuke's caught his attention.

"Why didn't you tell the Godaime about seeing aniki?"

Yup. That question. So Itachi was here. But he had gone to see Sasuke instead of going after Naruto just like what Akatsuki wanted. Unless he had any sufficient evidence that Itachi had any ill intent or had anything to do with the deaths of their comrades at the border, Kakashi couldn't make a move.

Well, he'd just have to wait. If Itachi would try to see Sasuke again, he would be there.

~~~~~

Sakura shivered as the coldness of the night seeped into her skin. The mere thought of the possibility of Orochimaru within Konoha's borders was more than enough to frighten her. She was frightened for herself and moreover for Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice the cold. Sakura was in awe as he blended well with the cold night. He looked forbidding somewhat but the look in his eyes was different from the usual.

It was almost like his thoughts were off somewhere else rather than on the patrol... They most likely were. What could he be possibly thinking at a time like this? The Jounin Exam? The exam date is still pretty far. Naruto and Gaara's relationship? Hopefully not. It was still a bit hard to swallow. She shuddered at the thought of those dark-rimmed eyes giving her an assessing stare. Being attracted to her? Yeah right. Maybe in her dreams. Orochimaru? Most likely not. The man was an absolute perv from the way he looked down to the way he spoke to Sasuke. Creepy thought. Or maybe, the young Uchiha was thinking of...

No. She would definitely not accept that but it was most likely the one that occupied the brunette at the moment.

Sasuke looked like a little child, lost and confused. His face may not really show it but his eyes said it all.

Dammit. There was no time to lose oneself in his or her thoughts. They had to be on guard in case of attacks and Sasuke just made himself pretty much an easy target.

Hopefully, they won't run into any old pervs tonight. Well, with the exception of Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sama of course.

If they were lucky, those guys were the only ones they were going to get.

~~~~~

He could sense him, the boy. He was close but he could not go near him. The smell of death and fear clung to him. That man was close by.

No matter. That power would be his sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.

~~~~~

Sasuke moved his neck, hoping to relieve the crick in his neck. The patrol in their area had surprisingly gone without incident. It was already nearing dawn when they were dismissed and they, he, Naruto, Sakura and Lee, were ordered to get some shuteye. He knew that he shouldn't have been too absent-minded during the patrol but his mind kept drifting back to his brother the whole time.

//"The flowers are pretty."//

He had walked Sakura home, making sure that she had gone in and locked her door before leaving. Taking the walk back to his house was tiring especially with the lack of sleep.

Naruto had gone back to bed with Gaara... Sasuke buried his face in his hands. Gods... Naruto didn't have to tell them that. The mere mental image was more than enough to give him one hell of a headache.

Lee had gone off to talk with Neji and Tenten.

That left him to go back to his empty house alone. It's not like people go there very often anyway. He shivered at the thought that he might not be alone when he got there.

//"Just like you."//

He slowly unlocked the door and peeked inside. There was no one there just as always. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked in. He wasn't ready to deal with Itachi yet. With that man, he didn't know what to feel. He knew that he should be angry but in truth, he wasn't just as angry anymore. He didn't know why.

//"A, aniki, I, I don't..."//

He stepped into his room and slipped off his shoes. Then he lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling before drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~

The kyubi was well guarded. One of the Sennins was following him. If he wasn't careful, he just might end up dead. And that was a scenario that he didn't want to contemplate just yet.

He'll just have to wait and see. The old man can't be there all the time now can he?

~~~~~

Orochimaru was already dead. It was a fact that Itachi knew very well. The man had gone mad with too much power. The older Uchiha had put him out of his misery for his own peace of mind. That way, Sasuke was safe from the Sennin.

But his senses told him that it was not so. Orochimaru was not dead.

Damn it.

~~~~~

__

Sasuke panted harshly as he ran, a bouquet of wildflowers in his hands. He knew that this was a dream, a nightmare. But he couldn't wake up.

What he found strange were the flowers in his hands. He couldn't recall why he had them that day. They seemed irrelevant at that time.

No matter how he racked his brain for the answer now, he couldn't seem to dredge up anything that would tell him what they were for.

Then, he reached the familiar street, where corpses were strewn all over the pavement and the feeling of death was overwhelming. But he kept running. His house was not far away.

Unlike in his memories, he rushed into the room screaming, "ANIKI!"

Itachi's back was to him. Then he looked at Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

Oddly enough, Sasuke felt relieved to see him. Well, that was before he saw the bodies on the floor. His parents.

"A-aniki... What...?"

"I killed them."

Sasuke went still and numb as the sentence repeated itself over and over in his head. The flowers fell to his feet.

The older Uchiha moved towards him. By the time Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, Itachi was already within arm's reach. He trembled in fright as Itachi bent down to pick up a flower. Holding it between two slender fingers, he inhaled its scent, placing it close to his lips.

"The flowers are pretty," he said, "Just like you."

Sasuke swallowed hard. The flower was tucked behind his ear. This wasn't happening. No. It wasn't true. No. This isn't how it happened. No. He didn't feel excitement and desire for that man. No. He hated that man with a passion. No. No. No. NO!

Then he woke up.

~~~~~

Itachi leaned against the tree, watching Sasuke through the window. His little brother was asleep. But it seemed like something was bothering him as he thrashed in his sleep.

Not being able to resist, Itachi opened the window and slipped in, strangely unaware of the eyes that followed him.

~~~~~

Sasuke opened his eyes, focusing on the white ceiling. //What was that? That was stranger than normal.//

Then his eyes furrowed. //Strange... It almost feels like someone's holding me down...// His eyes travelled downward and saw a young man looming over him.

"Aniki..."

//"Perfect."//

~~~~~

*TBC*

Author's notes: Well, there you go. The fourth chapter all done.^^ If I get inspired enough by the manga that my uncle brought home, I might do the next chapter sooner than you think.^^

WAI! Finally finished the entire Angel Sanctuary series! Lucifer is soooo cool!

Please review. Flamers can kiss Zabuza's ass.^^

Started: October 15, 2003

Ended: October 16, 2003


	7. replies to reviews 3

Ur Disgusting - I'm sorry that you didn't like the fic but I did put up a warning here so you have no right to complain.  
  
Spencerblaze - Taking it down...? *a dark gloom looms over her* Why...? *sees what follows and brightens up* You will? WAI!  
  
Anyway, I've just uploaded a new chapter. This is the fastest update I've actually had for this fic... Err... Thanks for the compliment but really, it's not that good. *accepts the cupcake from Spencerblaze* Well, hope you'll like the newly uploaded chappie!^^  
  
Pyro Dragon - I'm sorry for not putting in much ItaSasu action. Well, it'll come in the later chapters... *hides under the table*  
  
C h i b i O r o c h i m a r u - I think that would be thickens... Anyway, thanks for reviewing. As you can see, I'm updating it now.   
  
Thanks to all the readers (and the one flamer)! 


	8. Remembering What Was Real

Title: Remembering My Love

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)

Chapter: 5/?

Chapter Title: Remembering What Was Real

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Drama

Warning: INCEST, YAOI. If you're squicky about this, don't read. Oh yeah, and like my other fics, it's unbetaed.

Pairing/s: Itachi/Sasuke, Naruto/Gaara, one-sided Sakura + Sasuke

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Author's notes: Erg... Got my first flame for the Naruto section after putting up chapter three. Well, gave it Zabuza and he used it roast Gatou.^^ There was a warning you know. Anyway, I won't stop because of one little flame.

Finished reading the manga until volume ten. WHAT?! No Itachi yet?! NO! On the other hand, got volume 16 and 17 of Hunter x Hunter. Lent it to fellow fic writer, Lynlyn. Hope it helps you finish the next chapter of your fic sooner.

For everyone else, please enjoy!^^

Chapter Summary: Sasuke is alone with Itachi. Will he find out why his brother is in Konoha? Gaara reflects as he watches Naruto sleep.

//blah// - thoughts

"blah" - speech

//"blah"// - speech from a past memory

Chapter Five: Remembering What Was Real~

Sasuke's eyes traveled downward and saw a young man looming over him.

"Aniki..."

Itachi's eyes remained fixed on him unblinkingly. It made Sasuke nervous. What was noteworthy though was the look on his brother's face. It was one of worry.

//Aniki's worried... about me?//

"Are you alright, Sasuke?"

The younger Uchiha froze, staring at his brother with shock written all over his face.

~~~~~

Naruto was asleep, holding onto Gaara like he was a teddy bear, not that he minded of course. He actually looked... cute.

Gaara was not the type to worry. He never was. But now, he is. Naruto's patrol may have gone without incident, but what's to keep that from changing next time and the next and every patrol after that until this whole thing is over?

The possibility of having Orochimaru or Akatsuki involved in all this was fifty-fifty. But the possibility of Naruto being in danger was a hundred percent.

If Orochimaru were here, Naruto would protect Sasuke and risk hurting himself or worse, get himself killed. On the other hand, if it was Akatsuki here, they may not kill Naruto physically but they'd kill him from the inside and use the power of the kyubi for their own self-gain and that's even worse.

The possibilities were painful to contemplate but he had to be realistic here and think of the worse possible scenario. Maybe by some miracle, he'd be able to get Naruto through this unscathed.

Suddenly, Naruto shifted, pulling him closer. A slight pinkish tinge manifested itself on Gaara's cheeks.

Yeah, he had to protect his kitsune even at the cost of his own life.

~~~~~

Itachi poured some hot water into a mug and stirred, remembering a similar incident in the past. Whenever Sasuke had a nightmare, he would always fix a mug of hot chocolate for him. It had helped the little boy relax enough to go back to sleep. But not in his own bed though. He would always climb into Itachi's bed and sleep there.

//"I like sleeping here. Aniki is very warm."//

Now he was doing it again, fixing the same drink for his little brother except that he wasn't expecting Sasuke to sleep in the same bed with him afterwards.

//Aniki is my most special person.//

His back was turned to the younger Uchiha who sat on the chair by the table, regarding him warily. He could sense it.

"You know, staring at me like that isn't going to make me go away."

He looked over his shoulder and smirked. Sasuke blushed and looked away.

Itachi chuckled as he brought the mug over and placed it in front of Sasuke. The younger Uchiha eyed him and the cup suspiciously.

The older Uchiha sat down and gestured at the mug. "Go ahead. Drink. It'll make you feel better. You're too tense."

Sasuke frowned a little before taking a few sips. Then he sighed and said, "What are you doing here?"

~~~~~

Kakashi watched everything that happened within the house from the outside. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Sasuke and Itachi sitting across each other without trying to kill each other. It was still a bit hard to take in.

He couldn't exactly hear them but he could read their lips. Sasuke had just asked the same question as was on his and Sakura's minds: What was Itachi doing in Konoha?

~~~~~

"What are you doing here?" the raven-haired boy said.

Itachi stared at him for a few moments before resting his on one hand with his elbow on the table. His other hand idly toyed with the flowers in the vase that was on the table. To Sasuke, he looked bored. It was as if the question was too trivial to even answer.

It made his blood boil as he glared at the older Uchiha. Their gazes were locked for a few moments before Itachi closed his eyes and sighed.

"You... really haven't remembered anything, have you?"

Sasuke scowled at the sight of the smirk on Itachi's lips. //What the hell does he mean?//

"I left Akatsuki for the same reason that I'm here."

Sasuke growled and said, "That doesn't tell me anything! Why don't you give me a straight answer?!" He slammed the mug down on the table but Itachi's expression never changed.

"I'll give you a straight answer when you start remembering."

The younger Uchiha frowned and furrowed his eyes. "Remember what?"

"The night I made you mine."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, his body rigid. //The dream... No! It's not true! He's lying!//

//"The flowers are pretty."//

He stood up and gritted his teeth as Itachi continued to watch him with the same poker face. "Get out."

Another smirk graced the older Uchiha's lips. "You should remember not to ask something you're not ready to know."

//"Just like you."//

"Just. Get. Out."

Itachi pushed back his chair, stood up and opened the window. He looked back at Sasuke. "You know Sasuke, the flowers are pretty," he said as he smiled, "Just like you." Then he vanished.

//"Perfect."//

Sasuke eyes widened again. Itachi's words were the same as the one in his dream. No. It wasn't true. No. It was just a dream. No. That didn't happen. No. No. No. NO!

The younger Uchiha sank to his knees clutching his head.

//"I love you, Sasuke."//

~~~~~

The kyubi is now in his own home. Making any move now will be detrimental for me. There was someone else in the house. I could sense a strong power within that other...

The traitor is here as well. Oh what luck! I'll rip him apart after he takes care of a little something for me. The others have yet to arrive. How long are they going to take?

I want to rip, tear and kill. Waiting around is too boring. Eh? What's this? A jounin? Hmm... Might as well have some fun.

It's killing time.

~~~~~

Kakashi is here? They must be crazy to think that they can stop me with one jounin. That boy is mine.

Itachi, I'll have my revenge soon.

~~~~~

Inside Sasuke's home, the cursed seal on the young Uchiha starts throbbing.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!"

~~~~~

~TBC~

Author's notes: 

Sorry to say this but my chapters for this fic have no real ItaSasu action lately. Gomen nasai! *bows to the readers* Please forgive me! I just haven't found the perfect scene to put something like that without making the scene too cheesy or too cliche.

I would also like to apologize to my flamer that I will not stop writing this even if it get kicks off FFNet. I'm sorry that this fic does not meet your approval. I know very well that I can't please everyone. I wasn't aiming to anyway.

Honestly, this fic really has no real fixed plot. I did this purely on a whim. I don't like making plots, as I never follow them very well anyway. They always end up differently than what was already planned. So you could say that this is one reason why it takes me too long or too short a time to update. And the chapters are pretty short.

Fixed plots are too stifling for me to handle, not that planning the plot ahead is bad but that's just me. I'm blabbing too much. I'm a bit high on chocolate right now.

Anyway, please review. Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass and their flames will be used to roast Gatou alive.

Started: October 17, 2003

Ended: October 18, 2003


	9. replies to reviews 4

Yuki-chan2 - I'm updating now.^^ Hope you'll like the new chapter.  
  
amanda - He'll be making an appearance soon. Well, hope this chappie meets your standards.^^  
  
C h i b i O r o c h i m a r u - YES! *thunder and lightning* ITASASU DEFINITELY ROCKS! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
silverfoxgoddess - Well, I'm glad that you liked the story even if the pairing isn't exactly ideal for you.^^ I'm updating now so I hope you'll like it.  
  
Spencerblaze - Dunno. I'm from the Philippines.^^;;; I usually upload stories or chapters during my break in between classes which is between 9:30 a.m and 10:30 a.m. ......... Still need sleep... stupid school... Anyway, I'm really glad that you like this. I hope you write your ItaSasu story soon.^^ 


	10. Remembering What Mattered

Title: Remembering My Love

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)

Chapter: 6/?

Chapter Title: Remembering What Mattered

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Drama

Warning: INCEST, YAOI. OOCness. If you're squicky about this, don't read. Oh yeah, and like my other fics, it's unbetaed.

Pairing/s: Itachi/Sasuke, Naruto/Gaara, one-sided Sakura + Sasuke, implied one-sided Naruto/Sasuke

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Author's notes: This chapter is a bit longer than all the previous chapters. I couldn't bring myself to cut it shorter so here it is.

Chapter Summary: 

//blah// - thoughts

"blah" - speech

//"blah"// - speech from a past memory or speech that was not really part of the dream

~Chapter Six: Remembering What Mattered~

At the sound of Sasuke's scream, Kakashi, who was still perched on the tree outside the Uchiha's home, rushed in to see what had happened. Itachi couldn't possibly have done something now could he?

He found the raven-haired boy doubled over on the floor, one hand trying to make holes on the floor while the other was clutching the area on his neck where the cursed seal was. The boy was biting his lower lip to keep himself from screaming any more.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Sasuke!"

~~~~~

Hacking that pathetic excuse of a ninja was a bit satisfying but he hadn't really presented that much of a challenge.

Another jounin might present an even better challenge but I'll save that for later.

The sight of blood makes me want to see the traitor's own life blood spilling onto the floor as he dies pathetically.

The metallic taste gives me a sense of satisfaction at least for the mean time.

~~~~~

Sakura sat beside the hospital bed, her hands not letting go of the patient's hand. She had decided that Sasuke definitely did not belong on a hospital bed. His pale skin blended in too well with the pristine white sheets, giving her a sense of dread that he might never wake up.

Kakashi had brought the young Uchiha in a few hours ago. The curse seal had reacted.

The cursed seal had not reacted for years. Sasuke had no need for it. But why? Why of all times did it have to start up again? Was Orochimaru really behind all this or was it Itachi?

Even though it was much to her disappointment, there was no way Itachi would be able to make the seal react to his presence especially since Anko's own cursed seal reacted as well. Now, she was in bed in a room just across Sasuke's.

So the only logical conclusion was that Orochimaru was here in Konoha. It made Sakura's blood freeze at the thought. One thing that would never change would be her undying hate for the Sennin and... her great fear of him.

Even Kakashi had a hard time moving under the piercing gaze of those snake eyes. Those were eyes that knew your fears and your inner demons, knew them so well that he was capable of utilizing them for his own selfish desires.

A commotion in the hallway snapped her out of her thoughts. She glanced at Sasuke, noting that he was breathing just fine. She touched his forehead and smiled. His fever had lessened somewhat. She raised his hand to her lips and said, "Please be alright, Sasuke-kun."

The commotion outside continued to disturb the silence needed by the patients to recuperate. Furrowing her eyes, Sakura stood up and walked to the door with every intention of giving those noisy people a piece of her mind.

When she opened the door, the people sped by. Whatever it was that she was going to say died on her lips. Her eyes focused on the stretchers, two of them. One was critically injured, a hand on his stomach tried to stop the blood flow. The other one... It had no semblance of being human anymore. It was hacked up. The only part of it that was still identifyable would be the severed head... She placed her hand on her mouth, chills going down her spine.

She sank to her knees. //Oh gods. Please don't let that happen to Sasuke-kun.//

~~~~~

//Damned snake! What the hell is he?// Itachi thought as he jumped from tree to tree, looking for a sign of Orochimaru's presence as well as being careful so as not to get caught.

As soon as he had left, he had heard Sasuke scream and had gone back. He saw Kakashi run out of the house with an unconscious Sasuke in his arms. Even from a distance, he could see the mark of the cursed seal.

Itachi was getting nervous. He could sense the man but he couldn't pin point exactly where. The snake had even eluded his Sharingan!

Orochimaru wasn't this good before. Correction: No one was ever that good. What did that Sennin do to improve this much?

//Sasuke. Hang in there. Aniki will make it all better.//

~~~~~

A dark figure watched Itachi pass by. There was a murderous look on the older Uchiha's face. He chuckled.

The young man had every right to be angry. After all, the cursed seal had resurfaced and now, Uchiha Sasuke was lying on a hospital bed with ANBU guards. Anko? She wasn't talented enough. He had no use for her.

It didn't really matter how many ANBU guards there were. He was destroying Sasuke's mind as everyone was bent on finding him. It was only a matter of time before Uchiha Sasuke was his.

~~~~~

Gaara trailed behind Naruto as the blond rushed to the hospital. They had just gone out at Naruto's insistence to get ramen when they ran into Shikamaru, who filled them in.

Sasuke was in the hospital.

Apparentely, the cursed seal started working again. Sasuke wasn't the only one in the hospital. Anko was there too.

But his Naruto was rushing to the hospital only for the young Uchiha. Gaara frowned. It had taken him quite some time to finally have this relationship with the blond. Of course, back then, his blue-eyed angel had been to engrossed with Sasuke to care about anything else.

Back then, Gaara would've gotten jealous. But now, he wouldn't. He trusted Naruto.

They ran down the hallway, ignoring the doctors and nurses along the way. Then they stopped in front of a room and Naruto knocked.

~~~~~

Naruto knocked on the door, his heart beating fast. There was a soft shuffle of feet and the door opened to a familiar face. Sakura.

She gave him a sad smile. "Naruto..." She acknowledged the boy behind him. "Gaara." Then she gestured to the unconscious boy on the bed.

Naruto swallowed hard. Sasuke looked very pale. Well, not that he wasn't pale to begin with but still he was too... white! The other boy was beginning to blend in with the room. It was creepy.

Naruto sat down on the chair beside the bed. "How long has he been like this."

"A few hours," Sakura said as she rearranged the flowers in the vase on the table opposite the bed. "His fever had just gone down."

And a few hours ago, he had just gotten some shut eye. What the hell had happened in such a short period of time? He took the pale boy's hand in his and started rubbing circles on it. Cold. Sasuke was too cold.

Naruto had liked Sasuke for a time. He had to admit that to himself. But it never would have worked out. Sasuke was always looking far away. It was as if the raven-haired boy was waiting and searching for someone. Nobody knew who. The young Uchiha had always talked about restoring the clan but he had never really shown any interest in getting started at all.

If Sasuke wanted to, he could have any girl he wanted. But why wait?

A hand lightly touched Naruto's shoulder and he looked up to see Gaara looking at him worriedly. The blond gave him a slight smile, grateful that the Sand nin was there.

He let go of Sasuke's hand and held Gaara's. Then he kissed it lightly. "I'm really glad you're here with me."

~~~~~

Sasuke found himself inside his house watching his younger self crying over the bodies of his parents.

"I was so weak."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"In the end, I wasn't able to do anything." Then his younger self glared at him. "You were weak. All you did was watch."

Sasuke clutched at his head. He knew he was weak. His clan was dead and he wasn't able to kill Itachi when he had the chance.

"That's not true!" another voice denied.

Sasuke looked behind him and found another younger version of him. This one had a sad smile on his face as opposed to other's demonic smile.

"I loved aniki. I love him still. It's not a weakness. I want you to go away! I will never hurt aniki! Never!"

The darker one said, "Itachi killed them. He deserves to die. To do that, I need power even if it comes from the devil himself."

//"Sasuke."//

The other one argued, "Sasuke, don't believe him! Aniki loves us! He would never intentionally hurt us! Sasuke!"

//"Sasuke!"//

Sasuke didn't know what to do. His body was hot and he felt light-headed. It was all too confusing. Then a light shined down on him and a voice continued to echo.

//"SASUKE!"//

~~~~~

Sakura had wandered out of Sasuke's room to get some fresh air. Naruto had fallen asleep and was taken home by Gaara with a promise to visit again.

There was a small garden behind the hospital. It wasn't really much but being there was soothing. It calmed her nerves.

She sat beneath a tree and leaned on it. It was so peaceful and relaxing that she soon drifted into the land of dreams.

~~~~~

Itachi couldn't help himself so he found himself perched outside Sasuke's window. A sense of de ja vu wswept over him as he watched his little brother thrash on the bed. A nightmare again.

But unlike the previous one, the cursed seal was slowly spreading over Sasuke's lean body. Alarmed, Itachi opened the window and grabbed Sasuke by his shoulders and shook him.

"Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha continued to thrash beneath him, his eyes still closed.

Worried, Itachi shook him harder. "Sasuke!"

Still, Sasuke remained stuck in his dream, the cursed seal nearly covering most of his body.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke's eyes opened and the cursed seal receded. The younger Uchiha's lip trembled, his eyes wide, confused and frightened as tears trickled down his cheeks as he stared at Itachi.

"Aniki?"

Itachi gave a relieved sigh. "Sasuke..." He wasn't able to finish was he was going to say as he found himself being hugged tightly by his younger brother, who sobbed against his shoulder.

//Aniki, help me! I'm scared.//

Unfortunately, Itachi could not hear the younger boy's thoughts. But he did his best to soothe the boy's fears, promising to kill Orochimaru for sure this time and make the man rue the day he was born.

~~~~~

~TBC~

Author's notes: I find it really, really odd that I could write longer when I write more of Sakura's view of things rather than anyone else's. Oh well. I like Sakura (especially when she's not whining).^^ This had taken me a bit longer than the previous two chapters to finish. I was trying to find a way not to make the progression of the story too rushed. Dunno if I got the characterization of Orochimaru and Kisame right. I only saw Kisame in the Naruto scanlations while Orochimaru in all three: the anime, the manga and the scanlations. Even if I wrote those other fics with him in it, I still think he's creepy.

Anyway, please review! Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass.

Started: October 19, 2003

Ended: October 20, 2003


	11. replies to reviews 5

amanda - Yeah, I'm updating now. I hope you'll like this chapter. It's a bit longer than the other chapters.  
  
Okami(Wolf) - Thanks for the compliments and for defending me from the flamer. I'm updating now.^^  
  
Foxgrl - I'm continuing it.^^ I'm writing the next chapter as soon as I get home. I'm still in school write now.^^;;;  
  
C h i b i O r o c h i m a r u - Yeah. It was. Hehehe. Well, I'm just glad that you guys like this fic.  
  
Pyro Dragon - I'm trying to remedy my current problem with strange, weird and confusing endings right now. Please bear with me? ~.~;;; 


	12. Remembering Love's Worth

Title: Remembering My Love  
  
Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter: 7/?  
  
Chapter Title: Remembering Love's Worth  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warning: INCEST, YAOI. OOCness. If you're squicky about this, don't read. Oh yeah, and like my other fics, it's unbetaed.  
  
Pairing/s: Itachi/Sasuke, Naruto/Gaara, a bit of Lee + Sakura, one-sided Sakura + Sasuke  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.  
  
Author's notes: Hmm... =.=;;; *looks at the dates* Damn. It took me that long to finish this chapter? *scans the chapter* Grr... It's too short too... Oh well.  
  
Chapter Summary: (Nothing really to put here.)  
  
//blah// - thoughts  
  
"blah" - speech  
  
//"blah"// - speech from a past memory or speech that was not really part of the dream  
  
  
  
~Chapter Seven: Remembering Love's Worth~  
  
Naruto held onto Gaara tightly as soon as the red-haired nin settled into bed with him. "I'm so glad that you're with me."  
  
He looked up with a small smile and saw the confused expression on the Sand-nin's face. Gaara's head was tilted a bit to the side and his expression was one of someone who didn't know what was going on. It was so cute.  
  
Naruto grinned.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sakura leaned comfortably against the warm chest. Funny, she didn't remember falling asleep with anyone. Her brows furrowed. It was strange but at the same time, it was comfortable and it made her feel very much secured.  
  
She relaxed a bit and decided to enjoy in much longer. The arms that carried her were gentle despite the roughness of the bandages against her skin.  
  
//Bandages?//  
  
Her eyes fluttered open to a welcoming sight. A young man with a bowl-shaped haircut, green body suit, bandages on both arms and those thick brows... It was Lee. Sakura felt herself smile as Lee smiled back.  
  
"You're awake now, Sakura-chan."  
  
She and Lee had been friends for years since the Chuunin Selection Exam. Lee had always been a reliable shoulder to lean on. Even if she didn't exactly return his feelings, he still remained by her side, supporting her whenever she needed it.  
  
She was grateful to him for that. His endless enthusiasm was just as influential as Naruto's endless cheer. It never failed to make her smile.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sasuke sobbed, wrapping his arms tightly around his brother. He knew he shouldn't feel this comfortable, safe, or secure around the murderer of his clan. But he couldn't help it.  
  
He loved, no, yearned for the young man's familiar warmth. The scent of the man's body brought up strange feelings that were alarming at first but now those feelings made him feel giddy for some odd reason. His brother made him feel like some lovesick puppy. Lovesick? His eyes furrowed.  
  
That didn't sound right. He stopped sobbing and remained in his brother's embrace, soaking up the older Uchiha's body heat. It was only then that he realized that his brother had been running his hand up and down his back in a soothing gesture.  
  
He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, Itachi's scent overwhelming his senses. His mind concentrated on the soothing feel of Itachi's presence. If he thought hard enough, he could almost imagine the older Uchiha's hand running up and down his bare skin instead of his suddenly confining shirt...  
  
//WHAT?!?//  
  
Sasuke flinched. He did not just think such thoughts.  
  
//"I love you, Sasuke."//  
  
He gently pushed his brother away. Then he looked up and stared deep into the older Uchiha's eyes.  
  
//What do those dreams, those hallucinations, those thoughts mean?//  
  
He did not have much time to ponder on it as he stared into those Sharingan eyes for at that exact same moment, Itachi's lips claimed his.  
  
And he didn't even resist.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~TBC~  
  
Author's notes: Err... Well, I hope you guys liked the kissing scene. Hehehe. It wasn't much but it was physical contact mind you. I'm really, really, really, really sorry that this was so short.  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
super monkey chibi girl - Err... =.= Dunno what to say... I don't really mind the flame. It adds to my review counter.^^;;;  
  
Zenegami - Well, I didn't really want a very whiny Sakura. This was as close as I could get for that. Even though she's quite OOC, I still like her better this way.  
  
Pyro Dragon - MWAHAHA! Worship me or die! *sweat drops* Just kidding. Err... I'm not really that good. If you want good, that would be lynlyn but she's not an author in the Naruto section. She writes fics for Hunter x Hunter and Final Fantasy 7. I was actually hoping that I'd get her to write a fic for the Naruto fandom one of these days. But so far, at least I've gotten her to do a co-written fic with me. Hehehehe. ^^;;;  
  
Ice Puppet - Glad you like this story. You just finished your fic, "Ten Bowls of Ramen". Gosh! It was a dream! Wow! And yeah, they would have to or Zabuza will tear them to pieces.  
  
Spencerblaze - Glad you reviewed.^^ Yeah, they are getting physical contact but dunno when I actually get to the physical contact that most would like to read about. Hehehe. (I've been wondering about that myself... Erg...) You planned out CF?! Write more! ITASASU ROCKS! HELL YEAH! *silence, strong winds and a tumbleweed rolling by* Err... I'll shut up now and get to work on the other chapters...  
  
To all those who read this but didn't review, thanks for taking the time to read!^^  
  
Started: November 3, 2003  
  
Ended: November 23, 2003 


	13. Author's Note

WAH! I'm so sorry guys! I haven't been able to update lately. I'm trying to but can't seem to find the right words to put them. I've got several ideas already but can't seem to arrange them. But I can tell you one thing, I've finished at least the last three or four chapters of this fic. *sees the glares from readers* =.=;;; Erk... I guess that's not what you guys want to hear. I am trying. I'm hoping to get the next chappie out before December 19. So don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing this fic.^^ Well, that's about it. I have to go to class now. Bye bye! 


	14. Remembering Forgotten Love

Title: Remembering My Love  
  
Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter: 8/?  
  
Chapter Title: Remembering Forgotten Love  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warning: INCEST, YAOI. OOCness. If you're squicky about this, don't read. Oh yeah, and like my other fics, it's unbetaed.  
  
Pairing/s: Itachi/Sasuke, Naruto/Gaara, a bit of Lee + Sakura, one-sided Sakura + Sasuke  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.  
  
Author's notes: Merii Kurisumasu! I'm really, really sorry that I got this chappie out late! Course card distribution sucks! Gah!  
  
Chapter Summary: Opportunity presents itself. Trouble awaits those who aren't careful.  
  
//blah// - thoughts  
  
"blah" - speech  
  
//"blah"// - speech from a past memory or speech that was not really part of the dream  
  
  
  
~Chapter Eight: Remembering Forgotten Love~  
  
Sasuke didn't resist as Itachi kissed him. He parted his lips to allow the young man to plunder his mouth as his eyes slid shut. The fact that this man was his brother didn't even seem wrong to him. Everything felt right.  
  
The one of the hands on his shoulders slipped down his waist while the other was at the back of his neck, making sure that he wouldn't break the kiss. Well, it wasn't like he wanted to anyway.  
  
Sasuke's arms were clutched tightly at Itachi's shoulders, as if afraid that he would disappear.  
  
//"The flowers are pretty."//  
  
"Aniki..." he whispered huskily as Itachi went lower to nip at his throat.  
  
//"Just like you."//  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hmm... So Sasuke-kun's in love with his dear aniki... Who would've thought it? But I'll make him forget that troublesome Itachi...  
  
Damn that Uchiha for trying to kill me!  
  
Well, it doesn't matter. I'll have my revenge soon enough.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"For the nth time, Gaara, I'll be just fine!" Naruto insisted to a very worried Sand-nin.  
  
Despite having assured the insomniac that there was no need to worry, Gaara didn't even look one bit convinced. Just what could happen on his shift which happened to be at night? A lot.  
  
"Naruto... I'm just worried."  
  
"I know..."  
  
It didn't really help that five chuunins and jounins were attacked. Sasuke was incapacitated as well as Anko. It gave everyone the feeling that something even more terrible was going to happen.  
  
"You be careful, too."  
  
"Aa."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heh... The perfect opportunity is here. The kyubi's ours now.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Itachi languidly dressed. He couldn't stay long. Well, he had to be grateful at least that Kakashi had enough sense to keep people from walking in on them.  
  
But really, this wasn't the time for him to be lazing around, not while Orochimaru was around.  
  
He'll find that bastard. And he'll make sure that snake bastard will stay dead this time.  
  
Itachi leaned over Sasuke's bed and kissed the younger Uchiha on the forehead gently.  
  
"I love you, Sasuke."  
  
Then he opened the window and slipped out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Naruto crouched low, investigating the strange tracks on the ground. He had already alerted the others about it but for the past hour, they had no luck in finding the owner of those tracks. Besides that, they just seemed to go all around the village.  
  
One thing's for sure though. Whoever made these was the one responsible for all the attacks on the other sentries. The footprints lead around the village and usually ended exactly in the same area as those who had been ambushed.  
  
Whoever this guy was, he was most likely very strong. And Naruto was going to find him first before he decided to hurt anyone else.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sasuke's eyes suddenly opened and he sat up. The place beside him on the bed was empty but looked slept in. It was still warm, indicating that the one who occupied it had just left.  
  
He stared at the white walls in front of him and whispered, "Aniki... I remember."  
  
~~~~~  
  
The man observed the blond following the footprints everywhere. He was amused. The blond was brash as well as dumb. Sooner or later, he was going to slip up and let his guard down.  
  
Then, the opportunity presented itself. The kyubi sat himself down on a rock and appeared to be in deep thought as well as open to all sorts of attacks.  
  
The man smiled as he brandished his beloved sword and attacked.  
  
"GOTCHA!!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
The shadow observed as the older Uchiha left, leaving the younger one to wake up in bed alone.  
  
He hissed in obvious pleasure at the given opportunity. He wasn't about to let it go to waste.  
  
He was a snake who was tensely coiled up, waiting for the perfect time to strike. And now it had come.  
  
He pounced, a look of glee on his face as he observed those obsidian eyes widen in horror.  
  
//I have you now, Uchiha Sasuke.//  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sakura opened her eyes at the sound of someone screaming and glass breaking. It sounded like... No.  
  
She threw the blankets off her and jumped off the bed. "Sasuke!"  
  
Lee was right behind her as she ran down the short distance to Sasuke's room. Brandishing a kunai, she kicked the door open, ready to fend off any attacker but...  
  
The bed was empty. The glass windows were broken. The bedside tables were turned over. The chairs were lying on their side. The wind blew harshly against the pristine white curtains of the room.  
  
Sasuke was gone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*TBC*  
  
Author's notes: Well, that's the last chapter I'm putting out for this fic this year, which means... I'll be back next year with the next chapter!^^ *sees the sea of glares in front of her* Eh? Ehehe... Gomen nasai! *bows* Someone pointed out that I wasn't able to make my deadline! Wah! I really got stumped on this chapter. =.=;;; I'm late! Stupid school failed me in Politics and Governance! Wah! I am so screwed... My ItaSasu muses have been rather difficult and uninspired as of late... My Prince of Tennis addiction isn't helping either...  
  
A little preview of what's to come (may not exactly be in the next chapter but in the coming chapters):  
  
"If I can't have him, no one will!"  
  
There was a sad smile on his face as he went into the cemetery and stopped in front of several graves.  
  
~end of preview~  
  
Hehehe. Just snippets. Nothing much. I'll get on to the next chappie ASAP. With luck, I might be able to have it up by January 9. I'm not making any promises about the deadline. I'm just saying that it'll be up at the earliest by January 9.  
  
Dunno if I've aleady mentioned this but I've already written the last four chapters of this fic. The only problem I have left would be the in between. =.=;;; That doesn't really help much does it?  
  
Anyway, Merry Christmas! Please review! Flamers can go kiss Zabuza's ass (that is, if they can get through Haku...)!  
  
Started: November 29, 2003  
  
Ended: December 23, 2003 


	15. Author's Note 2 Err I'm still alive

Okay... so I haven't really been updating lately. Writer's block is such a bitch... Maa... Hopefully, it'll be over soon. Well, as soon as I put Full Metal Alchemist and Yugi-Oh aside for even a moment that is.   
  
Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm currently just posting just to tell people that I'm not dead yet and neither is this fic. I'll get back to it as soon as writer's block is gone and as soon as I can find those damn muses back. They're probably lazing around somewhere... *shouts into the complex maze of her insane mind* You guys better not have gotten fat from lazing around too much!  
  
Anyway, have to go. Still have classes to attend although I already feel like I've been run over by a truck without even attending one. Oh well. Bye bye! 


	16. Remembering to Stay Alive

Title: Remembering My Love  
  
Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter: 9/?  
  
Chapter Title: Remembering to Stay Alive  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warning: INCEST, YAOI. OOCness. If you're squicky about this, don't read. Oh yeah, and like my other fics, it's unbetaed.  
  
Pairing/s: Itachi/Sasuke, Naruto/Gaara, a bit of Lee + Sakura, one-sided Sakura + Sasuke  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.  
  
Author's notes: Well, people, it's been a while. I know that I haven't really updated since December. I'll try to pick up the pace. Don't worry. The story's nearing the end. If by any chance that part of my writing style's changed, please blame my current fixations on "Full Metal Alchemist", "Yu-Gi-Oh" and the "Wheel of Time" series.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed in the last chapters. I hope that this chapter will be okay for you.^^  
  
Chapter Summary: Sasuke's gone. Naruto's confronting his stalker while Itachi tries to find his beloved.  
  
//blah// - thoughts  
  
"blah" - speech  
  
//"blah"// - speech from a past memory or speech that was not really part of the dream  
  
  
  
~Chapter Nine: Remembering To Stay Alive~  
  
Running frantically, she went down the length of the hallway, down the stairs, through the front doors and plowing straight into her sensei.  
  
"Sakura! What's wrong?"  
  
"Sasuke, Sasuke-kun is -"  
  
Kakashi's eyes furrowed. He had only been out for a few moments to speak with Itachi and something happened? Impossible.  
  
"What, Sakura? What's wrong with Sasuke?"  
  
"He's gone!"  
  
Shocked at the news, Kakashi didn't even notice when Rock Lee arrived and tried to calm the pink-haired girl down.  
  
This was not good.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gaara didn't know what it was that drew him out of the house some time after Naruto had gone out for his patrol.  
  
Maybe it was the mug that cracked or the picture frame that broke. Either way, both were omens, omens that something terrible might happen.  
  
Gaara wouldn't take it well if something happened to his Naruto.  
  
Now he was out here looking for said blond when no one even knows where he is. How could they not know? Patrols were supposed to report together. What the hell happened to teamwork? Probably got screwed to hell. Yeah, that's probably what happened.  
  
Now he was here in the forest trying to find Naruto which shouldn't have been a problem had these idiots actually done the teamwork they've always been preaching about. Then he stopped.  
  
//That's odd. The forest is quiet...//  
  
A raven crowed not far away.  
  
The sand demon stirred within him.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Itachi felt his heart drop knowing that something must be wrong for that pink-haired girl to be rushing out in a panic like that. He hurried back to Sasuke's window around back and found it in a state of chaos.  
  
//How could this have happened? I didn't even sense anything? Impossible! Orochimaru, you snake bastard!//  
  
He growled at the thought of Orochimaru sinking his poisoned fangs into Sasuke's skin. The man was going to pay if he did anything to his little brother.  
  
He jumped away from the scene just as the nurses came in. Something glinted in the dark, a small distance away. A closer look confirmed that it was a needle embedded in the thick bark of a tree.  
  
Surveying the other trees, he had found scratches on barks, broken branches, a gaping holes on some trunks and a fallen tree, broken in half. Chidori.  
  
His heart pounding rapidly, Itachi followed the trail in haste. He just hoped that he wouldn't be too late.  
  
//Sasuke... Wait for me.//  
  
~~~~~  
  
"GOTCHA!"  
  
Kisame looked behind him in surprise. There were two more of Naruto behind him. //What the?! Kage Bunshin?!//  
  
It was too late for him to dodge the attacks of the two identical blonds. He managed to block a punch to his stomach but failed to block the kick to his face, the force of the kick sending him face first onto the hard ground.  
  
The older man's lips curled into a smirk as he wiped off the blood trickling from his split lip with the back of his hand. The kyubi was making this little mission quite interesting for him.  
  
All three Narutos lunged at him at the same time while he dodged the array of swift kicks and fast punches. At first everything was interesting enough for him as he allowed to boy to reveal several jutsus but certainly not all. He couldn't afford to let the boy to start using his full strength. It was too risky even for him.  
  
Just then, a particularly hard punch connected with his ribs. The distinct cracking of bones had him gritting his teeth in pain. //Damn boy! I'm going to kill him!//  
  
It didn't help that Naruto had drawn a bit of the kyubi's power to add strength to his current physical state. But drawing even a little was draining. His movement slowed for one moment.  
  
But it was all the chance Kisame needed as he flipped a needle onto his hand and quickly jabbing it into a pressure point that would make sure that at least temporarily, Naruto would be paralyzed giving him ample time to recover and deal the finishing blow.  
  
The shock on the blond's face was rewarding, priceless. He would relish the memory of it but now, all he wanted to do was to tear that boy from limb to limb.  
  
"Haha! I've got you now kyubi!" Kisame cackled as he raised his sword. It didn't matter now if he killed the kyubi. No one can stop him from doing what he wanted.  
  
Naruto struggled to move but his body was frozen in place. As the other man's sword swooped down, Naruto shut his eyes. //Gaara...//  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sasuke hid behind a tree, trying to catch his breath. The cut on his forehead was aching from a nasty crash through a tree. Bruises and cuts lined his limbs. Using Chidori too much was indeed a liability. His knees threatened to give out beneath him. His assailant was definitely not weak. It was Orochimaru but at the same time it wasn't. It was hard to say really.  
  
Using Chidori on him seemed to have no effect at all. If the man had felt any pain at all, it didn't show on his face contorted in insane glee.  
  
The Uchiha glanced at the needles he had managed to swipe before getting away from the insane Sennin. //Damn it! Only five... I won't last long like this... But I can't get anyone else involved as well.//  
  
Glancing back to where the snake bastard was standing, a shocked gasp escaped the younger Uchiha's lips upon discovering that said bastard was nowhere in sight. Mentally berating himself for not paying attention, he didn't notice the hand reaching out from behind him until it was too late.  
  
He was pinned to the tree with the hand wrapped tightly around his neck as he struggled to get free. Orochimaru chuckled as he watched the boy trying to deny the inevitable.  
  
"It's no use, Sasuke-kun. In the end, you will always be mine..."  
  
Through grit teeth, Sasuke ground out, "Never." Then he jammed three needles through the sennin's arm. The hold on his neck slackened and he jumped away...  
  
Only to have one of his legs grabbed roughly and being thrown straight into another tree. His back connected with the hard wood before he slid down to the ground. His body refusing to move any more than the slight twitch of his fingers. //No... Itachi... I can't...//  
  
Orochimaru smirked as he removed the needles in his arm, feeling no pain whatsoever. He had his prey right where he wanted him but he had to hurry. He had to act before Itachi arrived.  
  
He bent over and pulled Sasuke up by his hair. The younger Uchiha moaned in pain. A sound that excited the man as he licked his lips before edging them towards the young man's neck.  
  
Then he suddenly drew back, dropping Sasuke to sit back on his knees, as several shuriken flew menacingly towards him. It put him at quite a distance with his prey but distance was of no problem.  
  
He hissed in the direction of his attacker, finding angry Sharingan eyes directed at him.  
  
Itachi didn't like to be threatened. But he disliked it even more if it was Sasuke who was threatened. He was not about to let Orochimaru have his way.  
  
"Stay away from him. He's mine."  
  
The Sennin merely cackled. "This coming from the man who killed his own clan?"  
  
Itachi growled. "Touch him and you will die. I've killed you once, I can do it again."  
  
The smirk on the snake's lips suddenly vanished as his face contorted in fury. "Then if I can't have him, no one will!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
*TBC*  
  
Author's notes: Hehehe. Err... Dunno what to say. I finished most of this by January 8 but I couldn't finish the rest. I couldn't get past the writer's block that I had for the longest time. Luckily, today, February 18, 2004, I had an amazing breakthrough. Hehehe. Managed to jot down some parts for a different story but the creative juices seemed to have bled right into my Naruto fics. Hehehe. Anyway, it's here now, uploaded for your reading pleasure.^^  
  
Please review. Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass (that is, if they can through Haku first!).  
  
Started: January 4, 2004  
  
Ended: February 18, 2004 


	17. Remembering What Is Precious

Title: Remembering My Love  
  
Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter: 10/11 plus epilogue  
  
Chapter Title: Remembering What Is Precious  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warning: INCEST, YAOI. OOCness. If you're squicky about this, don't read. Oh yeah, and like my other fics, it's unbetaed.  
  
Pairing/s: Itachi/Sasuke, Naruto/Gaara, a bit of Lee + Sakura, one-sided Sakura + Sasuke  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.  
  
Author's notes: So, okay... I took my time before finally resuming this chapter. (See dates down below.) Thankfully, the writer's block is gone. I got volumes 11 to 20 of Naruto!!! WAH!!! Itachi is soooo cool!!! HAHAHA! (You can thank those manga for the revival of my muses. hehe.)  
  
Chapter Summary: (None I could think of...)  
  
//blah// - thoughts  
  
"blah" - speech  
  
//"blah"// - speech from a past memory or speech that was not really part of the dream  
  
  
  
~Chapter 10: Remembering What Is Precious~  
  
Naruto closed his eyes, expecting his end at any moment. //Gaara...//  
  
CLANG!  
  
The sound of blade breaking caused his eyes to fly open in time to see a wall of sand receding and Gaara stepping out from the shadows.  
  
"No one hurts my kitsune and gets away with it."  
  
Kisame snorted. Just who does this boy think he is? It doesn't matter. Since he's so eager to die, he might as well go after him first. Save the kyubi for later.  
  
He didn't think that he would die regretting just how much he underestimated that boy.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"If I can't have him, no one will!"  
  
Bloody and beaten, Sasuke tried to get to his feet but only succeeded in getting onto his hands and knees. Blood was now running down from the gash on his forehead where his forehead protector originally was. Now, the protector was lying on the floor not too far away. Part of the cloth was shredded.  
  
The thick red liquid was running down his lips, the cuts on his arms and it was quickly staining his clothes. But that didn't matter to him as his body froze as the insane Sennin charged at him.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Itachi jumped right in front of him. The older Uchiha's hands were moving rapidly, doing several hand seals that even Sasuke's Sharingan couldn't follow.  
  
Then, Orochimaru's hand connected with Itachi's chest and sunk in, drawing out metallic-scented crimson blood. The older Uchiha vomitted blood and slowly looked up, a smirk on his bloodied lips.  
  
"I win."  
  
The Sennin's eyes widened as Itachi finished one last seal. And the world went white.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kisame's eyes went wide in horror as sand enveloped him. No matter how hard he struggled, it wouldn't give. For the first time in his life, he felt a deep-seated fear coursing through his body.  
  
He didn't think that this boy was a demon too.  
  
The last thing he saw was the sight of him tugging the kyubi away before the darkness took him, then there was pain... then nothing more.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Having been temporarily blinded by the bright light, Sasuke blinked several times to get his senses back to normal. He looked up and saw that Itachi's back was to him and Orochimaru was nowhere in sight.  
  
Orochimaru was gone!  
  
He smiled. "Aniki, you got him! He's gone!"  
  
But the smile on his face wavered when he saw the blood pooling at his brother's feet.  
  
"Sasuke..."  
  
Sasuke snapped his head up as Itachi turned to look at him and collapsed. Forcing his body to move, Sasuke rushed to catch his brother.  
  
"ITACHI!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Three shadowed men watched the scene below them. Their cloaks were covered in cloud designs. Members of Akatsuki...  
  
"It looks as if Kisame had failed."  
  
"Orochimaru was no good either."  
  
"At least we've gathered enough data to be able to handle them the next time."  
  
"Aa. And next time, we get the kyubi."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Then, in the blink of an eye, they vanished.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~TBC~  
  
Author's notes: Man... This is short. At least I'm uploading it with the next chapters ne? I hope that makes up for it. And yeah. This is chapter 10. There would be a chapter 11a and 11b. Then the epilogue would follow.  
  
Now to clarify a few things for you. You have the option to disregard 11a. It's just something this sick twisted thing in my head decided to screw around with.  
  
If you like chapter 11a, then you have the option not to go further. Yeah. Just stop right there.  
  
11b and the epilogue are the ones that completely follow the my storyline. So you could say that 11a is an extra.  
  
Anyway, please review! Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass (that is if they can get through Haku)!  
  
P.S. Would it be really bad of me to advertise my other Itachi fic? =.=;;; Yeah... I guess it would. *goes back to drooling over Itachi scenes in the manga*  
  
Started: November 26, 2003  
  
Ended: November 26, 2003  
  
Resumed: February 25, 2004  
  
Ended: March 1, 2004 


	18. Remembering a Dream

Title: Remembering My Love  
  
Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter: 11a/11  
  
Chapter Title: Remembering a Dream  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warning: INCEST, YAOI. OOCness. Mentions of Character deaths. Insanity. If you're squicky about this, don't read. Oh yeah, and like my other fics, it's unbetaed.  
  
Pairing/s: Itachi/Sasuke, Naruto/Gaara, a bit of Lee + Sakura and Kakashi/Iruka  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.  
  
Author's notes: Err... Just read but please don't kill me.  
  
Chapter Summary:   
  
//blah// - thoughts  
  
"blah" - speech  
  
//"blah"// - speech from a past memory or speech that was not really part of the dream  
  
~Ending - Remembering a Dream~  
  
"ITACHI!" Sasuke sat up screaming, his arm stretched out as if to grab at something that wasn't there.  
  
His breathing was heavy. "It was just a dream..." he sighed, relieved. He glanced at the clock beside him. It was three in the morning.  
  
Then, the other side of the bed moved. A lean strong arm wrapped around his waist, a chin rested on his shoulder, a breath tickling his ear.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?"  
  
A kiss on his neck right on the cursed seal and Sasuke leaned back, taking comfort in the feeling of the other's body against his own.  
  
"Had a bad dream."  
  
"Oh?" an amused reply came.  
  
Sasuke looked at his lover. "Don't worry. It wasn't real. It was only a dream."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Then, the young Uchiha's eyebrows furrowed. "You should be getting some rest. You stayed up late to torture the kyubi."  
  
"I should say the same thing to you. Had fun toying with that pesky little girl?"  
  
"Sakura? Yeah, I guess. She didn't last long though. Killed herself right in the middle of it." Then he pouted. "I didn't get to pull out her heart and make her watch it stop beating."  
  
"Well, you did kill that taijutsu kid. I think that would be a plus for her to want to die sooner."  
  
"As you killed Gaara before that. How is Naruto taking this anyway?"  
  
A smirk. "As well as can be expected. His powers will soon be unleashed."  
  
"I think I'll go see him right now." Sasuke made a move to get off the bed but the arms around him tightened. He glanced back to find himself looking at a pair of Sharingan eyes identical to his own.  
  
"Later. Right now I want you to shut up and put your mouth to better use."  
  
"But Itachi -" The younger Uchiha was silenced as Itachi's mouth descended on his. Soon his initial protests were reduced to gasps, moans and screams of ecstasy as hands roamed his body, plucking at his sensitized nerves like a professional musician.  
  
~~~~  
  
Uchiha Sasuke, now an S-Class Criminal, joined his brother and betrayed Konoha one year after being branded by the cursed seal. No one saw it coming.  
  
The mind seal Itachi had made on the night of the Uchiha tragedy was broken on his return after four years of absence from the younger Uchiha's life. Every detail of that night returned to him after his big fight with Naruto.  
  
Every mission after that, his bloodlust grew. The cursed seal no longer had control of him but he had control over the cursed seal. And soon the bloodlust induced by the seal became a natural part of him. No one saw that coming either.  
  
Yes, no one saw it coming. First was Konohamaru's murder. No one was the wiser. They all blamed Naruto with Ebisu as the number one accuser. But there had been no proof so Naruto was freed. Sasuke had wanted to laugh at them all for being so foolish. Killing Konohamaru was easy. He broke the boy's spine and made him watch himself be ripped open, blood and guts spilling out of him like there was no tomorrow. Well, there wasn't, for him anyway. They found his mangled corpse in the alleyway not far from where Naruto lived.  
  
Next was Ebisu's turn. He proved to be quite a challenge after all, he was killed in the middle of the most populated area of the village. He ripped his head off after making him spill his guts all over the pavement. They found his head hanging on one of the street lamps, a small distance away from his body. Again, fingers pointed to a certain kyubi.  
  
The corpses piled up and still there was no proof of who killed them. Sasuke was at the sidelines, laughing at them all for being so stupid.  
  
It was then on one of his killing sprees that he got careless. Kakashi saw everything. The Sharingan becoming permanent... The blood on his shirt, his shorts, his hands, his lips as he licked it off with his tongue... the guts all over the place, the severed head on the bed, the chopped off arms and legs strewn on the floor... It was rewarding for the Uchiha to see the shock on his sensei's face. After all, it was Iruka, well, what's left on him anyway.  
  
Kakashi got away from him by sheer luck. Several nins came to his aid as he was bleeding all over the street. Sasuke wasn't able to finish his work. They confined him in an insane asylum and diagnosed him insane.  
  
That was their mistake. He escaped but not without leaving something for people to find.  
  
The asylum was found empty the next day except for the corpses that littered the hallways, the rooms, even the rooftop... Blood painted the walls, the floor, the ceiling... everything... The nins that came could not help but run out as soon as they came in, to spill their guts all over the floor from the sheer magnitude of horror that they felt.  
  
Finally gaining a bit of control over his bloodlust, he found Itachi and joined him. And they've been together to this day.  
  
~~~~  
  
Konoha no longer exists. And neither does any of the other villages that once were.  
  
Survivors were considered as rebels. When caught, they are tortured then executed.  
  
Akatsuki is now just a name.  
  
They thought too highly of themselves. Now, their bones are buried six feet under... other people's corpses.  
  
Orochimaru found immortality.  
  
He found it in eternal death.  
  
Everyone thought they could fight destiny.  
  
Now they'll regret it for eternity.  
  
Sakura finally found true love.  
  
But it was snatched from her as fast as it came.  
  
Lee vowed to protect Sakura to the death.  
  
He fulfilled that promise and now, nothing of him is left.  
  
Gaara paid the price for his failure.  
  
He went to hell for it.  
  
Naruto thought he could save everyone.  
  
But in the end, he couldn't save anyone. Not even himself.  
  
This is the reality.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As the screams continued after a few short hours of respite from their tormentors, Sasuke slept fitfully on the bed in Itachi's arms with a small smile on his lips.  
  
Itachi smiled. "Sleep well, Sasuke-kun."  
  
~~~~~  
  
*OWARI?*  
  
Author's notes: *sees the readers staring at her in shock* Just kidding. I just wanted something to shock you guys, that's all. Anyway, go ahead and read the last two chapters for the ending. Hehe.  
  
Itachi and Sasuke * =.=;;;  
  
Please review! Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass (that is if they can get through Haku first)!  
  
Started: September, 2003  
  
Ended: November 26, 2003 


	19. Remembering What Happiness Means

Title: Remembering My Love  
  
Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter: 11b/11  
  
Chapter Title: Remembering What Happiness Means  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warning: INCEST, YAOI. OOCness. If you're squicky about this, don't read. Oh yeah, and like my other fics, it's unbetaed.  
  
Pairing/s: Itachi/Sasuke, Naruto/Gaara, Kakashi/Iruka, a bit of Lee + Sakura   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.  
  
Author's notes: If you really read this thing down to the really last lines, you'd actually realize just how long ago I finished this chapter. =.=;;; Err... I think I'm digging my own grave here... Hope you enjoy reading this!  
  
Chapter Summary: (Err... No. There's no summary. Please continue.)  
  
//blah// - thoughts  
  
"blah" - speech  
  
//"blah"// - speech from a past memory or speech that was not really part of the dream  
  
  
  
~Chapter 11b: Remembering What Happiness Means~  
  
Sasuke passed by the field of flowers he had come to appreciate once more and sat down. He took in a deep breath and started picking the prettier flowers.  
  
A few minutes later, he was walking down the street, greeting his friends along the way, the array of wild flowers in his hands.  
  
He had met Ino and Shikamaru on the way. The two were arguing over some trivial matter. (Most likely because Ino wanted something done and Shikamaru felt too lazy to do it.) But it was amusing.  
  
Then he saw Lee and Sakura talking with each other on a park bench. They looked pretty much in their own little world and Sasuke didn't want to bother them so he left them pretty much alone. He'll just have to remember asking them about that later.  
  
He ran into Naruto and Gaara. They were just on their way to Ichiraku. Well, actually it was just Naruto dragging a reluctant Gaara to the ramen stall but... Oh well.  
  
He spotted Kakashi pinning a blushing Iruka to a tree somewhere. Sasuke had felt his brow twitch at the sight. It's not that it was wrong but still, those two should have gotten a room somewhere away from public viewing. Who knows just which kid they'd actually end up traumatizing for that. And that could also be considered as one of the reasons why Kakashi is indeed a pervert. Oh yeah, he's a nice guy but still a pervert.  
  
There was a sad smile on his face as he went into the cemetery and stopped in front of several graves.  
  
"I know you'll probably hate me for being so sinfully happy. I guess life just has this strange way of twisting things around. But I don't regret it. I don't regret falling in love with him. I don't think I could live without him in my life. It just seems so wrong to continue living without him."  
  
Then he looked up at the sky as the wind picked up.  
  
"I love him. I always will, no matter how wrong it seems to you. I hope that you would find it in your heart to forgive me for not doing what was expected of me."  
  
He smiled. "Next time I come here, I'll bring Aniki along, Otousan, Okaasan."  
  
Then he bowed in front of his parents' graves and walked away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The room was pristine white, from the walls to the floor, from the curtains to the bedsheets. It was all white. Well, it was to be expected especially in a hospital.  
  
The door opened as Sasuke slipped in, a smile on his face.  
  
"Aniki, I'm here again. I got you some flowers from the field. I hope you'll like them."  
  
The still figure on the bed did not respond. The only other sound in the room was the consistent beeping of the monitor. The patient was swathed in several bandages and appeared to be in deep sleep.  
  
The younger Uchiha sighed. Itachi hadn't regained consciousness since that night. It had already been three days. The doctors had managed to stabilize him but that was pretty much all they could do. Even the Godaime couldn't do anything more.  
  
Sasuke leaned over his brother and brushed back a few errant locks, not noticing that Itachi's hand twitched slightly. "I went to see Mother and Father today."   
  
Sasuke moved back to place the flowers in the empty vase beside the bed. His eyes were trained solely on the flowers that he didn't see his brother's hands flexing. "And I told them that I loved you, that I don't really regret loving you and that I can't live without you."  
  
"I wish you would wake up so that I could tell you that I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Sasuke."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened at the sound of the young man's voice and he looked at his brother. Itachi was smiling at him.  
  
The younger Uchiha threw his arms around his brother, encasing him in a tight hug. Itachi winced a little but let it slide, smiling warmly.  
  
"I thought you would never wake. I missed you. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Sasuke. I always will, to forever and beyond."  
  
~~~~~  
  
~TBC~  
  
Author's notes: Hehehe. I bet you guys thought that Itachi was dead ne? Hehehe. *sees the glares from the readers and ducks under the table* Ehehe... Well, that was until Sasuke mentioned bringing him along to the cemetery the next time he was going to visit.  
  
Anyway, the epilogue is next. I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie.^^  
  
Please review. Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass!  
  
Started: November 26, 2003  
  
Ended: November 26, 2003 


	20. Remembering My Love

Title: Remembering My Love  
  
Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter: E  
  
Chapter Title: Remembering My Love  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Warning: INCEST, YAOI. OOCness. If you're squicky about this, don't read. Oh yeah, and like my other fics, it's unbetaed.  
  
Pairing/s: Itachi/Sasuke, Naruto/Gaara, a bit of Lee + Sakura  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.  
  
Author's notes: Heh... It's the epilogue already... Err... Hopefully you guys enjoyed this fic.  
  
//blah// - thoughts  
  
"blah" - speech  
  
//"blah"// - speech from a past memory or speech that was not really part of the dream  
  
  
  
~Epilogue: Remembering My Love~  
  
Sunlight streamed through the light curtains and illuminated the room. Apparently, it would be to one's misfortune that one of it's rays would be centered on your eyes, waking you from a fitfull slumber in the process. Itachi was one of the unfortunate ones.  
  
His eyes fluttered open, a frown on his face. //This is not my day.//  
  
The only thing good about waking up was to be able to watch Sasuke sleep beside him. And said lover was currently curled up beside him with the blanket barely covering his slender body.  
  
Now all he needed was to wake Sasuke up so that he could have some early morning "fun". It was a consolation to him for being woken up by the stupid sunlight filtering through the curtains.  
  
Unfortunately, it was not to be as the alarm clock suddenly rang just before it met its untimely end by having a fist smash into it for disturbing the younger Uchiha's sleep. One thing that could now be noted was that one must never disturb a sleeping Uchiha. It was bound to be hazardous to one's health.  
  
The older sibling's eyebrow twitched. Yes, it was definitely hazardous to one's health but it was what one would risk to be with the person you loved. He had yet to visit the cemetery and apologize to his parents for Sasuke's sake.  
  
He took a glimpse outside and saw that some of the shop owners had begun to set up their wares. It was about time that he got ready for work as well.  
  
Work was nothing as glamorous as beating the crap out of other ninjas but it did give him something to do.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yes, the work did give him something to do but did he ever mention that he hated having the girls in his afternoon class ogling him whenever he walked in? That was a definite downside to all this.  
  
The good thing about it though was that the girls did score higher in their efforts to impress him. But it was still annoying having them fawn all over him. It was suffocating.  
  
Anyway, it as wasn't as if he didn't want to go on missions. It was just that he couldn't. The council made sure of that. It was rare that he was given one and in those rare instances, he would only get a D ranked mission. Boring.  
  
At least being with Sasuke more than made up for everything.  
  
Thank goodness that class wasn't due for hours yet.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He felt that he was wrong to hope that the afternoon class was going to be his only problem today.  
  
Damn it. He hated being wrong.  
  
Itachi's eye twitched, a reflex he picked up after a year of teaching veritable monsters. It was no wonder all the teachers in the academy were prone to high blood pressure.  
  
He had only been out for five minutes, only to return, finding his class in complete chaos and him soaked from head to toe. Those little imps really knew how to make his blood pressure skyrocket and soar to new heights. It was a miracle he hadn't snapped... yet.  
  
As if that wasn't enough, they had to gall to use one of his biggest weaknesses...  
  
Those big, twinkling puppy-dog eyes were so cute that you simply couldn't deny them anything. (With the exception of Naruto of course, who'd probably bleed your wallet dry if you weren't careful. Thank goodness it only works on Gaara and Iruka. Besides, Sasuke would kill him... by abstinence of course. No sex would definitely mean sleeping alone on the couch. Something he was not inclined to do unless he had Sasuke in his arms. By then of course that wouldn't be sleeping alone now would it?)  
  
Twitch, twitch, then a sigh of resignation, a slight wave, a rush for seats and class resumes. Wringing the water from his hair, he took his place in front of the class before the blackboard. He couldn't help but sigh.  
  
//Sometimes, I wish they wouldn't do that...//  
  
~~~~~  
  
Things got worse as the day progressed. His afternoon was filled with answering stupid questions for girls who definitely did not have brains. They were practically all over him.  
  
He was practically running for the door as soon as the bell rang. A big switch in roles one could say. He was waiting for the bell to ring to get out of there when it was supposed to be the student's job. Oh well.  
  
Passing by the ramen stall on his way back home, he gave a slight nod to Gaara who was most likely suffering from nomoneyilitis aka empty wallet. Well, if not now, then maybe a little later. Yeah, one could tell especially when there's a particular blonde slurping down what would look like his fifth bowl of ramen.  
  
He ran into Kakashi who was hiding a bouquet of roses behind his back. It was probably for Iruka. Really now. Hiding roses behind your back when everyone else could see it was... amusing. Well, it's not really his problem anyway.  
  
Sakura was watching Lee practice and cheering him on. Beside her was Ino with that lazy bum, Shikamaru. Strange. That Hyuga brat wasn't anywhere within the vicinity...  
  
Oh, there he is. There hiding in the tree. Really now, playing hide and seek is boring. He should just get down there and drag the other boy into some room somewhere get all that tension out. Being repressed is not good for one's state of mind. (Of course, he'd already experienced that first-hand when he merely stated that Hyuga had a nice bottom. Sasuke wasn't too happy about that. One week of abstinence nearly drove him nuts.)  
  
Then finally he got home. As he was removing his shoes, Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and smiled at him, as beautiful as always.  
  
"Okaeri."  
  
Itachi smiled back. "Tadaima."  
  
At that moment, all his troubles from earlier seemed non-existent. As long as Sasuke was with him, everything seemed worth it.  
  
He slipped his arms around the younger Uchiha and whispered into his hair, "I love you, Sasuke."  
  
~~~~~  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Author's notes: Oooookayyy... This is officially over. I will not be making a sequel for this. You guys can think what you want about what happened to the Akatsuki guys. It's not that I don't want to write any more ItaSasu stuff, it's just that I can't. I still have other fics to finish and adding another fic just doesn't seem to be a good idea at the moment.  
  
Please review. Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass!  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED!!!  
  
Started: November 26, 2003  
  
Broke off: November 29, 2003  
  
Resumed: March 1, 2004  
  
Ended: March 1, 2004  
  
"Remembering My Love" started on July 29, 2003 and ended on March 1, 2004. 


End file.
